and rex. Specific aim 3 is designed to identify tax and rex affected transcription factors which activate the IL-2 promoter and aim four is to further describe that affect. These experiments will involve gel migration retardation analysis of nuclear factors and RNA stability analysis as well. These studies will aid in the understanding of how this virus causes disease and how T cells infected with this virus escape normal cell growth control mechanisms to grow autonomously in the absence of IL-2. In addition, these studies will provide further insight to the control mechanisms active in normal T cells important to the study of AIDS and other diseases of the immune system. Funds are sought for one undergraduate and one graduate student. The undergraduate student will first be placed under the supervision of a graduate student or post-doctoral fellow. A period of training, at least 6 months to one year in length, will be used to familiarize the student with laboratory and safety procedures and then the student will be given an independent research project designed in conjunction with the P.I. This research project will be directly related to one of the aims presented above. The graduate student will be trained by the P.I. and other students in the lab and will be given an independent research project related to one or more of the aims described above. All students are required to attend and present at weekly lab meetings and journal clubs, and are required to attend research seminars.